3.06 Ja, ich will
"Ja, ich will" ist die 6. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 55. Episode von Lost. In den USA war es die letzte Episode vor einer 13 Wochen andauernden Unterbrechung. Während Jack darüber nachdenkt, ob er Ben behandeln wird oder nicht, wird er von Kate motiviert, die ihm erzählt, dass Danny Pickett Sawyer töten wird, wenn Jack sich dagegen entscheidet. Währenddessen entdeckt Locke eine Nachricht, die ihm eine neue Richtung weist. Die Rückblende zeigt den kurzen Lebensabschnitt von Kate, in dem sie die Ehefrau von Kevin Callis ist und versucht, ein normales Leben zu führen. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|200px|Die Hochzeit von [[Kate und Kevin]] Kate betritt ein Hotelzimmer und öffnet darin eine Schachtel, in der sich ein Hochzeitskleid befindet. Kurz darauf wird sie jedoch unterbrochen, als ein Polizist an die Tür klopft. Obwohl Kate erklärt, das alles in Ordnung ist, betritt der Polizist das Zimmer. Doch statt miteinander in Konflikt zu geraten küssen sich die beiden und schlafen miteinander. Der Mann ist Kevin Callis und Kate will ihn am nächsten Tag heiraten. Er nennt sie "Monica", was darauf hindeutet, dass sie immer noch auf der Flucht ist. Am Tag der Zeremonie gibt Suzanne Callis, die Mutter von Kevin, ihrer neuen Schwiegertochter eine Halskette, die ein Familienerbstück ist. Kate meint, dass sie "perfekt" ist. Danach heiraten sie und Kevin in einer Kirche. Da Kate in dieser idyllischen häuslichen Situation bleiben will, ruft sie Edward Mars von einer Telefonzelle aus an und bittet den U.S. Marshal, die Jagd nach ihr aufzugeben. Er vermutet, dass sie mit einem Mann zusammen gekommen ist und sagt ihr, dass er aufhören wird, sie zu verfolgen, wenn sie aufhört wegzulaufen. Doch direkt im Anschluss sagt er "Aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht passieren wird." und Kate legt auf, damit der Anruf nicht zurückverfolgt werden kann. Kate realisiert, dass sie diesen Tagtraum einer immerwährenden glücklichen Ehe nicht aufrecht erhalten kann, da sie von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt werden wird und dazu verdammt ist, ein Leben auf der Flucht zu führen. Als Kevin sie mit Flugtickets für ihre verspätete Hochzeitsreise überrascht und sie glaubt, dass sie schwanger sein könnte (obwohl der Test negativ ausfällt) bekommt sie Angst davor, dauerhaft ein Leben voller Geheimnisse vor ihrem Mann zu führen. Als Kevin zuhause gerade Berichte über den sogenannten "Tampa Job" zu bearbeiten, bringt Kate ihm etwas Eistee. Sie gesteht ihm die ganze Wahrheit und erklärt ihm, dass sie K.O.-Tropfen in seinen Eistee gegeben hat, damit er nicht verdächtigt wird, ihr Komplize gewesen zu sein. Als Kevin bewusstlos zu Boden fällt, legt sie ihm die Halskette in die Hand, die seine Mutter ihr geschenkt hat, und rennt erneut davon. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Bei den Überlebenden thumb|left|250px|Die [[Beerdigungen|Beerdigung von Eko.]] thumb|right|250px|Die versteckte Botschaft. Locke erklärt Nikki und Paulo, dass Eko von einem Tier, wahrscheinlich einem Eisbären, getötet wurde und lügt sie damit an. Er entscheidet, dass sie Eko dort begraben, wo er gestorben ist, da die Überlebenden in letzter Zeit genug Beerdigungen erleben mussten. Als Locke losgeht, um Schaufeln vom Strand zu holen besteht Sayid darauf, ihn zu begleiten. Unterwegs fragt Sayid Locke, was Eko wirklich getötet hat. Locke erklärt, dass er keinen Namen für das "Monster" hat und dass Eko aus einem bestimmten Grund gestorben ist, der Locke jedoch noch nicht klar geworden ist. Als Sayid bemerkt, dass sie nicht in Richtung Strand gehen, sagt Locke, dass sie einen Umweg machen, um Ekos Stock zu holen. Während Locke an Ekos Grab eine Rede für ihn hält und ein Kreuz in den Boden schlägt, fällt ihm einer der Verse ins Auge, die Eko in den Stock geritzt hat: Genesis 13:14 "Lift Up Your Eyes And Look North" ("Hebe deine Augen und sieh nach Norden"). Unmittelbar daneben steht "John 3:05". Auf der Hydra Kate wird von dem Alarmsignal von dem Mechanismus in Sawyers Käfig geweckt. Sawyer wirft Steine auf den Essensschalter und scheint in keiner guten Stimmung zu sein. Jack sieht sich die medizinischen Unterlagen von Ben an. Seine Prognose lautet, dass Bens Tod sicher ist, wenn die Operation nicht "gestern" durchgeführt wird. Ben versteht dies als Zusage und will einen sofortigen Eingriff vorbereiten, aber Jack weist ihn ab und erklärt, dass er es nicht tun wird, weil er nicht daran glaubt, dass die Anderen ihren Teil der Abmachung einhalten und ihn, Kate und Sawyer freilassen. Ben äußert seine Enttäuschung über die Entscheidung, aber Jack meint nur, dass er "nicht sehr lange enttäuscht sein wird". thumb|left|250px|[[Alex will wissen, wo Karl ist.]] Währenddessen holt Danny Pickett Kate zur Arbeit ab und erklärt, dass Sawyer einen Tag frei bekommt. Kate besteht jedoch darauf, dass die beiden ein Team sind und dass sie ohne Sawyer nicht arbeiten wird. Danny und Sawyer geben nach und zusammen gehen sie zum Steinbruch. Während der Arbeit ertönt ein Alarmsignal und aus den Lautsprechern kommt die Meldung "Grenzverletzung". Pickett befiehlt den Wachen, Kate und Sawyer festzuhalten und kommuniziert über sein Funkgerät. In dem Moment taucht Alex auf und beschießt die Wachen mit Steinen aus ihrer Schleuder. Sie fordert Kate und Sawyer dazu auf, zu fliehen. Pickett richtet seine Waffe auf Alex und stellt sich ihr entgegen, woraufhin sie mit ihrer Schleuder auf Danny zielt. Sie fordert ihn auf, zu schießen, fragt aufgebracht nach dem Verbleib einer männlichen Person und verlangt, Ben sprechen zu dürfen. Danny versucht, sie zu beruhigen, während ein weiterer Anderer sie von hinten ergreift. Während sie weggebracht wird, warnt sie Kate davor, den Anderen zu glauben und kündigt an, dass sie Sawyer töten werden, wie sie es auch schon mit dem Freund von Alex getan haben. Später unterhält Juliet sich mit Pickett und erwähnt, dass ein Zeitplan um zwei Wochen vorverlegt wurde, was Danny scheinbar nicht sehr gefällt. Danach bittet sie Kate höflich, einen Sack über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Sie weigert sich jedoch, bis Juliet ihr erklärt, dass es der einzige Weg ist, um Pickett davon abzuhalten, Sawyer zu töten. Kate wird zu Jacks Zelle gebracht, aber die beiden werden von der Glasscheibe darin getrennt. Juliet lässt die beiden unter sich, obwohl Jack weiß, dass er mit Kameras überwacht wird. Sie begibt sich zu Ben und beobachtet das Geschehen auf den Monitoren. thumb|right|250px|[[Jack und Kate sind wiedervereint.]] Jack und Kate fragen sich gegenseitig nach ihrem Befinden und Jack erkundigt sich nach Sawyer. Kate erzählt ihm von den Käfigen und dass sie Steine für "etwas großes" schleppen. Als Jack fragt, ob sie verletzt wurde, beginnt sie zu weinen. Er versucht, sie zu beruhigen, aber sie sagt nur, dass er die Operation durchführen soll. Mit einem Blick auf die Überwachungskamera fragt er, womit die Anderen Kate manipuliert haben, damit sie versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, Ben zu operieren. Schließlich enthüllt sie, dass sie damit gedroht haben, Sawyer zu töten. Sie entschuldigt sich und sagt, dass Juliet versprochen hat, dass sie gehen dürfen, wenn Jack operiert. Jack fragt sie rhetorisch, ob sie daran glaubt und sie erklärt, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat. Er hat jedoch genug und schreit in die Kamera, dass die Unterhaltung vorbei ist, obwohl Kate weiter versucht, ihn zu überzeugen. Im Überwachungsraum sagt Ben verärgert, dass Juliet sie wieder zurückbringen soll. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate und Sawyer zeigen sich endlich ihre wahren Gefühle füreinander.]] Kurz nachdem Kate in ihren Käfig gebracht wurde kommt auch Sawyer wieder zurück. Er wird brutal von Pickett in seinen Käfig geworfen. Sie erzählt ihm von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Jack und der Operation an Ben und erklärt, dass es sich dabei um den Gefangenen aus der Schwan-Station handelt. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Pickett Sawyer töten will und nur nach einem Grund sucht, wird sie verzweifelt und klettert erneut durch die Decke ihres Käfigs. Obwohl Sawyer will, dass sie ihren Fluchtversuch abbricht, knackt sie das Schloss an seinem Käfig und ermutigt ihn, mit ihr zu fliehen. Sawyer erklärt ihr jedoch, dass sie sich auf einer anderen Insel befinden, die 2 Kilometer von der ursprünglichen entfernt ist. Kate wird wütend, weil er es ihr noch nicht früher gesagt hat, aber er erklärt, dass er ihr nicht die Hoffnungen nehmen wollte. Daraufhin küssen die beiden sich und beginnen, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, um miteinander zu schlafen. Später in der Nacht sitzen sie kuschelnd auf dem Boden und Sawyer fragt sie, während er ihr Haar streichelt, ob sie wirklich nur gesagt hat, dass sie ihn liebt, damit Pickett aufhört, ihn zu schlagen. Kate antwortet, indem sie sich aufsetzt, ihn küsst und wieder hinlegt. Sawyer erwidert daraufhin "Ich liebe dich auch..." [[Bild:Lautsprecheranlage.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Versuch.... die Tür."]] Währenddessen liegt Jack in seiner Zelle auf dem Tisch, als Statikgeräusche aus der Sprechanlage ertönen. Er begibt sich zu dem Gerät und spricht hinein, um eine Antwort zu bekommen. Eine weibliche Stimme sagt "Versuch... die Tür.", woraufhin Jack herausfindet, dass die Tür seiner Zelle nicht verriegelt ist. Draußen erkundet er den Flur und die anliegenden Räume und entdeckt dabei den Überwachungsraum und einen Waffenschrank. Jack nimmt sich eine Pistole, überprüft das Magazin und betritt dann den Überwachungsraum. Auf einem der Monitore sieht er Sawyer und Kate, die eng umschlungen in einem Käfig liegen. Ben betritt den Raum und Jack richtet seine Waffe auf ihn, schießt jedoch nicht. Stattdessen erklärt er sich damit einverstanden, die Operation am nächsten Morgen durchzuführen. Er macht deutlich, wie wichtig es ist, dass er die Insel verlassen kann. Ben wird narkotisiert und Jack beginnt mit dem Eingriff. Danny und Tom stehen im Beobachtungsraum und sehen bei der Operation zu. Zusammen mit einem weiteren Anderen verlässt Danny und den Raum und geht zu den Käfigen. Dabei meint er, dass "Shephard nichtmal auf Jacobs Liste" stand. Als er dort ankommt regnet es und Kate weckt Sawyer auf. Er befiehlt Sawyer, zu ihm zu kommen und Kate versucht, ihn daran zu hindern, weil sie weiß, dass Danny ihn töten will. Jack schneidet absichtlich Bens Niere an und schlägt dann die Wache im Raum bewusstlos. Er befiehlt Juliet, vom Operationstisch wegzugehen und sagt dem geschockten Tom, dass Ben noch etwa eine Stunde lebt, wenn er nichts unternimmt. Jack verlangt das Funkgerät, um mit Kate zu sprechen. thumb|left|250px|[[Danny will Sawyer erschießen.]] Sawyer schlägt den Anderen, der Danny begleitet, und versucht, Dannys Waffe an sich zu bringen, aber der andere richtet seine Waffe auf Kate. Sawyer ist gezwungen aufzugeben und wird von Pickett vor den Käfig gebracht und auf die Knie gestoßen. Gerade als er ihn erschießen will, kommt Toms Funkspruch herein. Danny soll Kate sein Funkgerät geben, weil Ben sonst stirbt. Danny gibt widerwillig nach und Jack erklärt Kate, dass sie und Sawyer eine Stunde Vorsprung haben und fragt sie, ob sie sich an die Geschichte erinnert, die er ihr am ersten Tag nach dem Absturz erzählt hat, als sie seine Wunde genäht hat. Als sie dies bestätigt, gibt er ihr die Anweisung, sich zu melden und die Geschichte zu erzählen, um zu beweisen, dass sie und Sawyer in Sicherheit sind. Kate zögert jedoch und will Jack nicht zurücklassen, woraufhin dieser ins Funkgerät schreit: "Kate, verdammt nochmal, lauf!" Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Carlton Cuse hat im Podcast zu dieser Episode verraten, dass sie ein "kleines Staffelfinale" war. In den USA wurden nur die ersten 6 Episoden der 3. Staffel im Herbst ausgestrahlt. Erst nach einer Pause von 4 Monaten ging Lost wieder auf Sendung. Evangeline Lilly (Kate Austen) "beschwert" sich darüber, dass die Zuschauer während der Pause bereits Previews sehen konnten, in denen gezeigt wird, dass Kate und Sawyer durch den Dschungel laufen und daher am Leben sein müssen. Es wäre ihr Wunsch gewesen, dass die Frage, ob Kate und Sawyer erschossen werden oder nicht, bis zum Ende der Pause unbeantwortet geblieben wäre. Diese Ungewissheit wird am Ende dieser Episode besonders durch den Soundtrack verstärkt, da es sich dabei um eine langsame, traurige "Abschiedsmelodie" handelt, die den Eindruck vermittelt, als wenn Sawyer schon "aufgegeben" wurde, bevor der Funkspruch sie unterbricht. * Die Waffe, die Jack aus dem Waffenschrank nimmt, ist eine Walther P-38. Produktion * Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Sun und Jin kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje hat in dieser Episode seinen bisher letzten Auftritt als Mr. Eko. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Kate das Schloss von Sawyers Käfig knackt, ertönt kein Alarm. In ist ein Alarm ausgelöst worden, als Karl die Schlösser der Käfige geknackt hat. * Kate sagt, dass sie und Sawyer ein Team sind und erklärt, dass er die Steine zerschlägt und sie sie wegbringt. Die ursprünglichen Anweisungen für die Arbeit im Steinbruch, die sie in von Danny Pickett erhalten haben, waren genau umgekehrt. * Die Funkgeräte, die die Anderen verwenden, sind vom Modell Motorola CP100. Es handelt sich dabei um Geräte mit einer Leistung von 2W, die mit UHF (Ultra High Frequency) und VHF (Very High Frequency) arbeiten. In offenem Gebiet lässt die Leistung eine Reichweite von etwa 3 bis 4 Meilen zu. Der Dschungel und die Betonwände der Hydra müssten diese Reichweite jedoch verringern und eine störungsfreie Kommunikation erschweren. Wiederkehrende Themen * Eko wird beerdigt. * Alex sagt, dass ihr Freund von den Anderen umgebracht wurde. * Danny Pickett hat vor, Sawyer zu töten. * Jack verletzt Ben tödlich. * Jack betrügt die Anderen, indem er sich bereit erklärt, Bens Tumor zu entfernen, aber er verletzt Ben während der Operation und droht damit, ihn sterben zu lassen, wenn Kate und Sawyer nicht freigelassen werden. * Jack riskiert sein Leben, um die Freilassung von Kate und Sawyer zu ermöglichen. * Jack ermögicht die Freilassung von Kate und Sawyer, obwohl es ihn verletzt hat, dass die beiden miteinander geschlafen haben. * Kate heiratet Kevin Callis unter dem Pseudonym "Monica". Später setzt sie ihn unter Drogen, damit sie fliehen kann, weil sie Angst hat, von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt zu werden. * Es regnet, als Pickett Sawyer töten will und als Kate mit Edward Mars telefoniert. * Kate bittet Edward Mars darum, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, weil sie sich niederlassen will. * Kate und Sawyer schlafen miteinander. * Kate glaubt, dass sie schwanger ist und benutzt einen Schwangerschaftstest. * Locke erzählt Nikki und Paulo, dass Eko von einem Tier getötet wurde und erwähnt nichts vom Monster. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Slowly": Dieses Lied von läuft in Kates Hotelzimmer. * "Hochzeitsmarsch": Während Kate kirchlich heiratet, läuft diese Komposition von . * "Die Bibel": Auf Ekos Stock befindet sich unter anderem ein Verweis auf "John 3:05". Dabei handelt es sich um folgenden Text: "Jesus antwortete: Wahrlich, wahrlich ich sage dir: Es sei denn daß jemand geboren werde aus Wasser und Geist, so kann er nicht in das Reich Gottes kommen." * : Kevin Callis trägt ein Shirt dieser Basketballmannschaft. * "Daydream Believer": Eine Muzak-Version dieses Lieds der Band läuft in dem Geschäft, in dem Kate einkauft. * "Dirty Dancing": Als die beiden anfangen sich auszuziehen, fährt Sawyer Kates Arme entlang zu ihren Achseln. Ein ähnliches Element gibt es in der Tanzchoregraphie von Johnny Castle und Frances „Baby“ Houseman. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Als Kate durch die Kirche geführt wird, ist ihr Gesicht von einem Schleier verdeckt, der am Altar vor ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann gelüftet wird. Auf der Insel trägt sie einen Sack über dem Kopf, der in der selben Art und Weise vor Jack wieder abgenommen wird. * In der Rückblende hat Kate Kevin verlassen, weil sie sich schuldig fühlt. Auf der Insel weigert sie sich, Sawyer zu verlassen oder aufzugeben, weil sie sich schuldig fühlt. * Jack ist mit der Operation einverstanden und riskiert sein Leben, um Kate und Sawyer zur Flucht zu verhelfen, obwohl es ihn verletzt hat, dass sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Zuvor hat er eifersüchtig und wütend reagiert, als Sarah nach ihrer Trennung eine Affäre hatte. Vorahnungen * Die Flugtickets, die Kevin Kate schenkt, sind von Oceanic Airlines. Später wird sie mit Flug 815 von Oceanic Airlines fliegen und auf der Insel abstürzen. Querverweise * Als Kate Kevin mit K.O.-Tropfen ausser Gefecht setzt und wegläuft, lässt sie die Halskette, die ihre Schwiegermutter ihr geschenkt hat, in seiner Hand zurück. Als Jae Lee, der Liebhaber von Sun, Selbstmord begangen hat, hielt er noch die Kette in der Hand, die er ihr schenken wollte. * Dass Kate Kevin heimlich Drogen verabreicht, ist ein Verweis auf zwei weitere Taten dieser Art. Sie hat Sun dabei geholfen, Jins Wasser zu vergiften, damit ihm schlecht wird und Kate seinen Platz auf dem Floß einnehmen kann, weil er bei Sun auf der Insel bleibt. Ausserdem hat sie Jack mit einem versetzten Getränk dazu gezwungen, sich auszuruhen, nachdem er erfolglos versucht hat, Boones Leben zu retten. * Kate sagt in der englischen Fassung, dass sie eine "Taco-Nacht" plant. "Taco-Nacht" ist ein beliebtes Themenabendessen in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. * Jack sagt, dass Kate und Sawyer eine Stunde Vorsprung haben. Denselben Vorsprung hat Sam Austen ihr gegeben, als sie ihn im Rekrutierungsbüro besucht hat. * Kevin erwähnt, dass er an Berichten über den Tampa Job arbeitet. Hibbs erwähnt dieses Ereignis in einem Gespräch mit Sawyer und meint, dass sie dafür quitt sind. Das bedeutet, dass Sawyer an dem Tampa Job beteiligt war. * Jack sagt, dass er bei der Operation jemanden braucht, der weiß, wie man mit einer Klammer umgeht. Als er zusammen mit Juliet versucht hat, Colleen zu retten, hat sie bewiesen, dass sie mit Klammern nicht viel Erfahrung hat. * Jack will, dass Kate ihm die Geschichte erzählt, die er ihr direkt nach dem Absturz erzählt hat, als sie seine Wunde genäht hat, um damit zu beweisen, dass sie und Sawyer in Sicherheit sind. * Ben sagt kurz vor der Operation "Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite." Anthony Cooper hat denselben Satz verwendet, bevor Locke ihm seine Niere gespendet hat. Dave sagt diesen Satz, bevor er vor Hurleys Augen von einer Klippe springt. * In einer Rückblende dieser Episode benutzt Kate einen Schwangerschaftstest. Als Sun zum ersten Mal meinte, schwanger zu sein, hat Kate ihr dabei geholfen, einen Test zu bekommen. Sun hat sie dann gefragt, ob sie selbst auch schonmal einen benutzt hat, was sie dann bestätigt. * Bens Aussage "Wenn ich hätte wetten müssen, hätte ich auf euch beide gesetzt." ist ein Bezug auf die Offiziellen Lost Podcasts. Im Podcast vom 17. Oktober 2006 wurde besprochen, für wen Kate sich entscheiden wird und Damon Lindelof sagt: "If I were a betting man, I would bet you five dollars that she chooses Jack" ("Wenn ich wetten würde, würde ich 5 Dollar darauf setzen, dass sie Jack wählt."). * Kate öffnet das Schloss zu Sawyers Käfig, indem sie mit einem Stein darauf einschlägt. Auf die gleiche Weise hatte Eko zusammen mit seinem Bruder Yemi das Schloss des Kirchenlagerraums geknackt. Zitate Ben: Wenn's Ihnen hilft, ich war auch überrascht. Wenn ich hätte wetten müssen, hätte ich auf euch beide gesetzt. Offene Fragen * Wer ist auf Jacobs Liste? * Warum ist Jack nicht auf der Liste? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 da:I Do en:I Do es:I Do fr:3x06 it:Lo voglio nl:I Do pl:I Do pt:I Do ru:Согласна